


Every Oikawa x Reader Fanfic in One Chapter

by OwlPippin



Series: Every Ship In One Fanfic [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Intentionally Bad, Love, One Shot, iwa-chan is done with Oikawa's BS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlPippin/pseuds/OwlPippin
Summary: Volleyball pretty boy loves the person reading this description and Iwa is done with everyone's BS





	Every Oikawa x Reader Fanfic in One Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> After my Kuroo one, my friend suggested an Oikawa x Reader. So here it is. Intentionally written this shitty. Please enjoy. I have no life. 
> 
> If you want a fic like this for your OTP from any fandom, feel free to leave a comment and I will get to it when my procrastination allows me to. Thank you!

You and Oikawa and Iwa were the bestest of friends, but you secretly had feelings for Oikawa! So one day you decide to tell him. 

“Oikawa-kun! I have sumthin to tell you!” bland version of the reader said.   
“Yes Reader-chan?” he answered.   
“I like you, go out with me!” Reader exclaimed and overdramatically pointed at the volleyball player. 

And then they started going out for a while, but oh dear! Reader-chan has become less touchy feely with Oikawa and playing hard to get even though he is already with her! He gets v-jelly and goes to his many fangirls and has !!!!! the Sex!!!!!!!!!!! With her!!!!!!! Reader gets mad and fights with Oikawa-kun. He stops the cheating for a while, but stil!!!! No affection from Reader-chan!!! So he has more of The Sex (™) with his fangirls!!!! 

Then what happens is Break Up!!! And! Despair!!!!!

But a few days go by and!!! They make up!! Yaya for Reader-chan!! Then Reader-chan gets her cherry popped by Oikawa and all is well. Meanwhile Iwa stays out of this schist because he is a good boy ™ 

But oh no!!!!!!! Fangirl is!!! Flirting with Oikawa!!!1 ON YOUR ANNEVERSARY!!!!!!! You end up punching fangirl in the titty and Oikawa is like:  
“Good job babe. Now marry me.”

Then ur like: “Whaaaaaaaat??? But we are still in High School, Oikawa-kun!!!” 

But he’s like: “IDGAF Babe. We can fly to Vegas in the US to marry and then come back.” 

So then you say: “Oh that’s fuckin lit, babe. Okay.” 

So you fly to Las Vegas and you marry Oikawa and Iwa-chan is there because you both forced him to come. Then you fly back to Japan and go back to school the next day. The End. Oh wait, some volleyball stuff happened too. Yeah. Sports Balls. 

The End.


End file.
